Caught on Camera
by Keruha Digifox
Summary: It all started out with a notsosafe rumor buzzing around the elementary school. Rumors can grow into bigger things and when a member of the Junior Detective league gets the true thing on tape, it can be bad... but fun.
1. Day at the Library

**Meep! Hello, Keruha has written another one of her favorites. I'm really bad at humor but I can't say I didn't try. Don't get mislead about the two made ups in the beginning of the fic. They take up most of this chapter but they're a key role in the story's beginning. Rumors don't start from mid-air you know... or do they?.... OO**

**Oh yes, and I do own Case Closed. NOT!!!!! If I was the owner of Case Closed why would I be writing a fanfiction? Lol! Oh well, enjoy the first chapter of my insane mind.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

* * *

**

**A faint wood scent hovered around the room as it was left to dusty silence. Books of all varieties, from fairy tales to dictionaries, were organized on every shelf covering the room. With only the sound of flipping pages and footsteps echoing against its wooden floors, the ancient interior remained comparatively silent. Today was just another calm, normal day at the local library. Furthermore, it would've probably stayed that normal if not for two little girls searching the newspaper section for a classroom report.**

**Indeed, an ink-haired girl of about seven years of age dug through the headlines while her big sister who was a year older, examined her work closely behind. They were searching for a newspaper article to write a report on. Sara, the younger of the two had been very talkative in her last class and you could say it had cost her. It was her big sister, May who had came along to help her but unfortunately it was clear May didn't think too much of it. As her poor little sister searched desperately for the perfect topic May stood there with her attention flicking here and there. Eventually, her true feelings about the trip to the library caught up with her and she turned to her sister to start a conversation.**

**"What did you think of last night's Curly Critter?" she asked.**

**"Oh, it was so awesome. That Winnie is so cute!" Sara replied, somewhat relieved that she had something to do other than flip through old newspapers.**

**"Yeah, Winnie's cute but Bea is the cutest animal on the show."**

**"Unh-uh! Winnie is the cutest!"**

**"No! Bea is."**

**"No. Winnie is."**

**"Bea."**

**"Winnie."**

**"Bea!"**

**"Winnie!"**

**"BEA!!!"**

**"WINNIE!!!"**

**SNAP! The sisters gave a sharp flinch at the sudden noise.**

**"What was that?" questioned May whipping her head madly around for the source.**

**There they saw a thin old librarian with a rather angry glare on her face. In her grasp was a small wooden ruler. Apparently she had slapped it down on the table to get their attention.**

**"Shhhh…" she hissed, putting a finger to her lips.**

**"Oh…right, this is a library. Sorry," Sara's older sister chuckled sheepishly.**

**The librarian gave a nod then went to a nearby shelf to organize a couple of new fantasy novels into the selection. Despite the library's age, new books would arrive in it everyday. That was why it was well known. Sadly, like the librarian, the building was deteriorating with its increasing age. But for now, it was still the font of all knowledge.**

**The girls immediately quieted down for the librarian. They were thankful they didn't get into too much trouble that time. However, May, being the stubborn girl she was, gave motivation for the continuation of the argument.**

**"Bea is still cuter," she whispered.**

**"Unh-uh," retorted Sara.**

**"Yeah-huh."**

**"Unh-uh."**

**"YEAH-HUH!"**

**Sara gasped at her sister's loud tone and soon seeing what she had done, May gasped as well. Both of their faces jolted to the librarian to find out how mad she was. It turned out the thin old lady was indeed giving them a cold hard stare but she quietly rolled around noticing the girl's saw their mistake. The two gave a sigh of relief and Sara went back to digging through the ink and paper jungle.**

**

* * *

**

**Not too much later a new group of children made their presence in the library. It was a small group containing only a girl and three boys. Like Sara, these kids were at the library to do a report. However despite the rows of books that layed before them, they were having trouble and this wasn't due to lack of information. It was due to the fact that the tall one wouldn't stop messing with a video camera.**

**"Okay, we're now at the library to do research for our report," the boy lectured while recording his very annoyed friends with the silver white video camera, "Amy is going to do-"**

**"Mitch, stop playing with your video camera and help us research!" snapped the big one of the group. You may know him as George.**

**"Come on, you guys thought it was fun when I first got it," Mitch replied relieving his eye from the camera lens.**

**"That was because we were at your birthday party and we didn't need anything done. But we're working on a report now," Amy stated.**

**"I don't know you guys. Maybe we should just let him use his video camera. I'm sure he'll catch a lot of exciting stuff here," Conan said with a tone of sarcasm.**

**Mitch slowly and sadly lowered the camera.**

**Amy, seeing Mitch's disappointment made an attempt to reassure him saying, "Come on, Mitch. After we finish the report you can play with your video camera all you want."**

**"Oh-Okay."**

**Conan rolled his eyes recalling when Mitch first got that video camera. It was a few days ago, on his birthday. They had fun getting the party on tape but ever since the party the boy had used it a lot. Whether it would be spying on girls or bird watching he would be recording their every movement. Why this one time, Mitch tried to stalk him at school with the camera. Conan hoped it was just a passing phase and Mitch would end up forgetting he even had camera.**

**"Now, come on. Let's get to it," Amy chirped breaking Conan out of his thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Sara had been searching the articles for quite a while and she still hadn't found anything interesting enough to write on. Her willingness to give up was starting to overcome her as nothing in the newspapers caught her eye. Taking a deep breath, she decided to look at one more newspaper before turning in. The little girl slid the last black and white highlight off the stack and flipped it over to view the front page. There she saw a long lost missing person.**

**"Jimmy Kudo?"**

**May, who was just recently scanning through a dictionary for naughty words looked over her sister's shoulder to glance at what she was looking at. She was taken back at the huge picture of a smiling teenage boy wearing a bowtie.**

**"Woah, that's that teenage detective guy that disappeared a few months ago," May gasped.**

**"I wonder what happened to him," responded her sister.**

**"I don't know. Some kids say he went overseas, others say he got shot, and some even say he got eaten by a monster."**

**"Wow…"**

**The older sister shook her head.**

**"I'm sort of disappointed he vanished. I kind of liked him."**

**"You had a crush on him didn't you," Sara said smirking.**

**"A crush!? Now, come on! He's seventeen years old and I'm eight! There's a difference you know!"**

**The little sister continued to grin slyly as she knew May was trying to hide the fact her face was the color of a strawberry and the eight-year-old, seeing her expression remain so, whipped around crossing her arms.**

**"Hmph!"**

**May's attention soon went to the group of kids searching the shelves for a book to help them on their report. Her eyes focused on Conan who was working along the lower shelves of the section.**

**"Sara, who's that?" she asked her sister.**

**"Who?"**

**"That boy with glasses. Who is he?"**

**"Oh that's Conan. I don't really get him. He never pays attention in class yet he still gets straight A's. I've also seen him read huge books."**

**"Hey, could you give me the newspaper with Jimmy Kudo on it?"**

**The 2nd grade student tried to hide a giggle.**

**"Come on, sis! You don't really think he's a high school detective in disguise do you?"**

**"Just give me the paper, Sara!"**

**Sara handed the headlight to the ink-haired girl giggling. Her giggling soon came to a sharp end when she noticed the resemblance.**

**"Wow! They look so much alike," Sara gasped.**

**"You don't think…"**

**"Well, he was always weird and smarter than usual."**

**Conan apparently found the book he was looking for and turned around to notify the rest of the group. However, he saw the two spies in the process. The girls quickly hid the paper in response and looked away, pretending to be innocent. The boy stood there for a moment, curious, but soon gave a shrug and went over to show his friends what he came up with. The sisters registered their safety and went back to spying on him.**

**"Sara, we definitely need to tell people this."**

**"Yeah."**

**

* * *

**

**The two girls slinked out of the library. They were ready to tell the world their hypothesis on the missing detective and nothing could stop them. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs outside, Sara stopped with a troubled expression playing upon her face.**

**"What's wrong?" questioned May.**

**"I still have to do a report."**

**May and Sara stood there clueless on what to say until May's mouth opened to respond with a shaky,**

**"Oh… Oh yeah…"**

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**So what did you think? Fun, yes? No? Ah, whatever. If you're curious about Curly Critters it's a random show I made up that's sort of like Hello Kitty. Oh, and Winnie and Bea are the names of two of my villagers in Animal Crossing. -glares at friend staying over- Say something mortal!**

**_That was funny. -sweatdrop-_**

**My friend has spoken.**

**_-On the floor laughing-_**

**You're weird but... so am I...**


	2. It's a Deal

**Good news or bad, however you take it. My second chapter is up. Sorry, it's short but still it has little twist at the end.Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews.**

**strawbeby -o.0  
I...like it. That's suprising. I usually only like stuff with good twisted romance in it. I would take it as a compliment. And...here! Pepsi cake! It's good. Eat it b4 it gets cold. finished? Good. Now please oh please update this soon. adds to Fav Authors list and to Fav Stories list**

**Keruha - Wh00t! Pepsi... Wait is it soda? I don't drink soda... Oh well. eat anyway**

**sacred-aliance - It was more interesting then funny to me. The idea is not bad at all. Keep going :)**

**Keruha - I know! If there was an interesting button I would choose it because I suck at humor.**

**Eep! I feel like Kudo flashing his fanmail.**

**Conan - Hey, I didn't flash that much.**

**Keruha - Suuuure you didn't.**

**Do I own the characters and idea now? NO!**

**

* * *

**

**BRRRIIIINNNGGGG! The bell rang and soon the halls echoed with joy and laughter of little children. Another day of school has past and the young ones couldn't wait to get home to play video games, hang out with friends, and of course, record everything on a video camera. As the group of four exited the school building, Mitch still continued to play with the shiny silver gadget, leaving his friends really concerned.**

**"Mitch, don't you think you're spending too much time with that video camera?" Amy asked with a worried look on her face.**

**"Come on. Finally I have something I really like to do," he replied.**

**A cheerful little bird sang perched on a windowsill and with much interest, Mitch flipped the camera's lens in the direction of it. It was a pretty little bird with shimmering white and gray feathers. It sang as though it was a singer with an audience of a million people.**

**"But if you spend all your time on that video camera, you won't have any time for us," Amy whined.**

**"I have lot's of time to spend with you guys. I'm talking to you now ain't I?"**

**"Yes, but that's not the same. Were really worried about you, Mitch," the little girl continued, "Isn't that right Conan?"**

**Conan, however, didn't even lift an eyebrow to his friend's question. His attention was focused on the evening sky and a huge smile resting upon his face. He was daydreaming. His thoughts were on a special event that was going to take place after he got to an old friend's house.**

**"Uhh… Conan? Conan? Hello?… CONAN!?" Amy called.**

**The shout awakened Conan from his little world and he looked around, confused.**

**"Huh? Wha?"**

**"Were you listening?"**

**"Err… Not really. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"**

**Amy sighed, "Never mind."**

**The little girl's attention was soon directed to her other friend, George.**

**"What do you think George? Arn't you worried about Mitch?" she questioned him.**

**"Huh?"**

**The big seven-year-old boy seemed to be as connected to the world as Conan. Amy put on a frown with a concerned tone to back it up. "Am I the only one who knows what is going on?"**

**"Don't worry about it, Amy. I'm happy the way I am with my camera," Mitch reassured her.**

**"Yeah, but your obsession with it scares me."**

**The bird in the window continued to chirp happily despite the group's feelings. As Mitch continued to watch it with his camera, a new guest came in to view. She was black and furry, with a tip of white on her nose.**

**"Reorrr!!!!"**

**The feline tackled the poor little bird and dug her claws into its feathers. After the bird quit struggling, the cat gingerly picked it up in its mouth and carried it back into the house that it had pounced from. Mitch slowly lowered the video camera down from his eye, in shock. Amy unfortunately saw the tragedy as well and her hand came up to cover her mouth.**

**"That was uncalled for…"the tall boy stated while staring morosely at the now deserted perch. He slowly started putting his camera away in its case. He was not in the mood for any more filming of this day's events.**

**"Oh, that poor birdy," Amy cried.**

* * *

**"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mitch mumbled as he waved his friends good bye. He trudged down the sidewalk but cast one last sideways glance. Conan seemed to be the only one waving back, however. Amy was still traumatized by the tragic death of the bird she well knew (for 40 seconds) and George?.... Let's say his little friend owes him money.**

**As Mitch walked down an alley on his way home, he saw a group of girls chatting by a card shop. Mitch again felt the twitching of his obsession and it took control. His momentary bout of sadness was forgotten as he quickly decided to again take out his video camera. He ran over to the nearest box he could hide behind while covertly zooming in on the scene. He peered around the side of it to watch the girls.**

**Soon after Mitch had gotten his camera, spying on various girls became a bad habit of his. It wasn't exactly his fault, though…of course…These girls always had juicy gossip or something silly to say. Mitch enjoyed being the center of attention of the guys when he was making them roll with laughter over some of the girl's secrets which he exposed for entertainment and delight. This time however, Mitch heard too much.**

**"Sara, are you crazy? An adult can't turn into a kid," a brown haired girl with pigtails retorted.**

**"But, what if he was fed some pill that shrunk him?" asked Sara.**

**"Nah, that can't happen."**

**Another girl in the conversation decided to make her comment like the others. She had hair just as black as Sara but she wore it in a tight ponytail.**

**"I think it can."**

**The brown-haired girl gasped and yelled, "Natalie!"**

**"What?"**

**Mitch noticed a smirk on Sara's face. She had something to prove them wrong or at least convince them.**

**"If you don't believe me…" Sara said pulling out a newspaper and a photo, "… look at this!"**

**She whipped out the newspaper and the photo in front of the girls. The newspaper held the portrait of Jimmy and the photo held a small picture of Conan. Natalie gasped but her brown haired friend grew red.**

**"So? Maybe they're relatives," she snapped.**

**"But don't you think he's strange. He never listens in class and yet he always gets straight A's," stated Sara.**

**"Yeah, and he reads those big books with a lot of pages," said Natalie.**

**"Well… Maybe that's because he's a geek… and a bookworm…"**

**"Hey, didn't he show up at our school around the time that detective disappeared?" Sara asked now just getting the idea into her head.**

**"Okay, maybe you are right! Conan is Jimmy!" their red faced friend yelled.**

**Mitch jumped in shock that they were talking about one of his closest friends. Not thinking he accidentally let out a shocked, "What!?"**

**The group jumped around to have their eyes meet the spy. The girls glared at him with rage.**

**"Were you spying on us?" snarled Sara.**

**"N-no. I was just…"**

**"Look! He has a video camera," gasped Natalie.**

**The girls' mouths dropped open in dismay.**

**"WHAT!? You were video taping us!?" the brown haired girl shouted.**

**"Nnn…nooo!…I…I…wasn't!" Mitch was fudging a bit and the girls were still suspicious. He could tell by their narrowed eyes and the way they started purposely toward him that they were probably going to do him or his video camera some serious bodily injury. He had to think fast and distract them. The best defense is a good offence. Mitch raised his voice aggressively and started striding toward the girls. "I heard you all yapping and gossiping about Conan and I was curious, that's all. Besides, why are you making jokes about Conan anyway?"**

**"They're not jokes. They're true! What does it matter to you? Do you even know him?" Sara questioned raising an eyebrow.**

**"I do. He is a FRIEND of mine and I say that he is not Jimmy Kudo!"**

**"Is that so?"**

**As the tension heated up between Mitch and Sara, the other girls started backing away. They knew Sara quite well and when she got angry, she preferred one on one. They figured Sara had a plan for this boy, probably a nasty one.**

**Sara frowned in concentration as she studied Mitch for a few seconds before she continued…"OK, I got it….Why don't YOU prove it!?… I know, let's make a bet… If you can prove Conan isn't Jimmy, then I'll give you my entire deck of Yaiba cards," With Sara's betting, she finishes by flipping out a hand of cards with images of characters and items from the show.**

**Mitch held his breath in awe. Some of the cards that reflected in the sunlight were extremely rare and hard to get.**

**"However," the girl continued, "If I can prove Conan IS Jimmy then you have to give me… your new video camera."**

**Sara lashed out her finger like a whip to point straight at the video camera. Mitch looked at the camera like a mother to an only child. That camera was his life. If he lost, he would lose his camera forever. Sara wasn't the forgiving sort…On the other hand, some of those cards she held up to him were impossible to get any other way. Also to be considered was that, if he didn't prove this rumor wrong, then his dear friend Conan would probably be continually tormented and victimized by these gossipy girls and their endless tall tales. He swallowed hard, not liking anything about this situation at all.**

**"So? Is it a deal?" Sara asked with a smirk upon her face.**

**The boy took his time to think over, again, but he soon replied with, "I-It's a deal."**

* * *

**Keruha looks at bird and cat sceneConanIS the detective of death.**

**I know this scene is small but it keeps the story going. The next chapter is going to be the fun one. I anybody can guess what Conan's so happy about let me know. ;) Thanks for reading.**

**Btw, I may not be writing more anytime soon because I got hooked on this really fun rental game. Sorry to say I do it a lot.... AHHHH!!!! Don't kill me!... Wow, this sort of reminds me of the ending in theepisode, "Conan is Kidnapped." I know,watchtoo much Case Closed even when it is supposed to be off air. takes out picket sign PUT IT BACK ON!**

**.... I talk too much. OO**


	3. Secrets and Rabid Poodles

**_Okay! Sorry I'm really late about the third chapter. See thing came up, I got grounded, I got hooked on a video game, excuses, more excuses. Oh well, thank you for reviewing but I'm sneaking on the computer and don't have time to post them. _**

**_Warning: This chapter has some fluff and if you don't like it you can just... umm... read the last few paragraphs of it._**

**_I haven't bought the company yet so I don't own Case Closed. XDDD_**

**_Case Closed (c) to Gosho anyway._**

* * *

**Mitch wasted no time starting on Sara's little game. With science on his side he would be able to prove this insane rumor wrong and he thought that way too. After dropping by his home, Mitch headed for his friend's house, a plan boiling his mind.**

**'Okay, all I have to do is interview Conan with the camera and it will all be over,' Mitch thought. 'But I might want to shadow him around a bit too, just to show he's an average kid with an average life. That Sara doesn't know what she's getting up against because…'**

**"Mitch is on the case!" he blurted out.**

**A few people turned around in curiosity. Realizing what he had done, Mitch's face turned a bright shade of red.**

**"Umm…. Hehe… Yeah…"**

**With that, the humbled Mitch scurried off to his classmate's house for his own salvation. Nothing will back him down now and when this was over, he was going to be flashing those fancy Yaiba cards in Sara's face.**

**Mitch stepped into the building that housed the famous Richard Moore's detective agency as well as his home. The boy felt he was ready for almost anything as he got his camera set up. Apparently, though, anything wasn't everything. As Mitch headed up the stairs he noticed a strange person in front of the agency's door.**

**He was an interesting fellow who looked about 17 years of age. His dark charcoal hair played over a set of deep blue eyes. The guy wore a well-designed olive green jacket that hung loosely over the pair of blue jeans he wore. This casual look didn't seem to imply importance. However, the huge bouquet of deep red roses in his hand gave a different slant on his overall appearance….**

**The free hand that brushed the back of his head was soon brought down to knock on the agency's door. His expression was filled with nervousness as tiny beads of sweat crawled down his face. It was also apparent that he was trying to hide it. Seconds later an old man opened the door. It was Richard and by his messed up hair and drowsy look there was no doubt he had been drinking again. However, his lazy expression turned into shock as he recognized the person at the door. SLAM! The teenager at the door sighed as though expecting this. However, he didn't leave his post. Moments later muffled shouting arose from the other side of the door.**

**"Dad, who was that?" a girl's voice asked.**

**"Nobody! Just some…"**

**"Ugh… Dad you've been drinking again haven't you!"**

**Mitch and the guy at the door heard several tin cans clatter on the floor. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a girl with long brown hair.**

**"Sorry about that. My dad is-" Rachel started. However, she was cut off when she saw the guest before her.**

**He gave her smile and answered. "Hey, Rachel. Long time, no-"**

**"JIMMY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"**

**"I-I told you. I was called on these cases."**

**Mitch who made his place around the corner of the door gasped. There before him was the great detective Jimmy Kudo, the one that disappeared without a trace. This was great! Now everybody can know what happened to the detective and most of all, Sara's cards would be his for the taking. Mitch fudged with the camera in excitement to hold it up to his eye. Now time to get his proof.**

**"What are you doing back here anyway," Rachel continued while tears started to well up in her.**

**"Isn't it great Rachel? I managed to get in a break from those cases to see you… Oh, and here I got you some flowers," Jimmy responded handing her the bouquet.**

**Rachel just stood there holding the bouquet, tears now flowing freely.**

**"Umm… Rach?… Are you okay?"**

**"………… JIMMY! YOU JERK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**

* * *

**

**After a several minutes of calming and cajoling Rachel, Jimmy miraculously got her to come out with him for a good time. Mitch had decided to follow them in secret to continue his video of proof and justice. Keeping up with the pair was proving to be a real pain.**

**The teenage pair made their way to the park to begin the fluff. They walked around on the little brick pathway talking about random things. Most of them about Jimmy which somewhat annoyed Rachel. As the two strolled and chatted, both were unaware of the small boy following them. Mitch smiled with delight. Excitement colored his thoughts about how clever he was being. Perhaps even he could be a detective or maybe even a spy someday!**

**As he continued his covert stalking and filming, a little white friend started following him. The 7 year old whipped around when a small bark sounded behind him. Mitch saw before him a cute medium sized poodle puppy.**

**"Oh, hello," he greeted.**

**Meanwhile, the lovebirds sat down on a small wooden park bench standing in front of a small crystal-like pond. Jimmy seemed quite content that he had finally gotten some time to spend with the love of his life, as himself. He couldn't help feeling a little ashamed though. Rachel had been crying for him ever since that tragic day at Tropical Land. He knew this, because he had seen her cry for him. There had been many nights he would hear her sob from the confines of her room and all he could do was listen or call to her as Jimmy. Yet, nowadays, he wasn't sure if his calls were helping her or hurting her. Jimmy shook his head.**

**"Jimmy, are you okay?" Rachel asked in a softly concerned voice.**

**"Oh, I'm fine. I was just… thinking…"**

**"Oh…"**

**Rachel turned to look the small pond in front of them.**

**Out of nowhere she answered, "I'm glad you came back…"**

**The teenage boy looked over to see the girl he loved smiling happily. He forgot about his thoughts and smiled back at her.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mitch screamed.**

**The white poodle that greeted Mitch had turned vicious. Maybe it was that cookie he fed it but this wasn't the current matter though. The current matter was to RUN! The poodle was rather fast for a prissy dog and managed to catch hold of the poor spy's pant leg. Fortunately, he managed to scale a tree and kick off the white monster. However, the poodle remained at the tree's base yapping up at Mitch.**

**"Go! Go home!" Mitch yelled at the dog who paid no attention what-so-ever.**

**The boy growled, realizing he was stuck. He couldn't stay in that predicament though, considering the fact that Rachel and Jimmy were now leaving the park… WAIT! THEY WERE LEAVING THE PARK? The stalker clenched his teeth. He couldn't afford to lose sight of those two. Mitch took a deep breath and looked down at the monster that awaited him…**

**

* * *

**

**The sky was getting dark and Jimmy's time was running out, but before he had to run off he decided to invite Rachel to eat with him at a small restaurant. The two settled at a small out door table. The wind was somewhat chilly but neither of them seemed to notice as they gazed into each other's eyes.**

**"Jimmy, this has been the greatest day ever," Rachel whispered.**

**"Heh," Jimmy smiled and nodded his head.**

**"But… do you really have to go back to your cases?"**

**The detective frowned, looking down sadly at the table. Even though that answered everything, he still had to say something.**

**"I'm sorry, Rach."**

**Rachel sighed and a tortured expression took over her face. Just then a blonde haired waitress showed up with their food. The two ate without speaking to each other. Jimmy didn't want to go back. He truly didn't… but he had to. The happiness he had seen on Rachel's face today had made HIM feel happy and at peace and also proud. To be loved by a girl like her made him feel like he could do anything. Unfortunately, emotions didn't matter. Time was running out on this glorious interlude and reality would soon bring him back to again confront his situation…but for the time remaining, he wanted to make it as memorable and special as he could for Rachel.**

**When both of them finished, the waitress came up to their table. Strangely, she wasn't carrying a check but a plate. She laid it down on the table between them and Rachel's heart leapt. On the plate stood chocolate cake that was carved into an o-so familiar shape. Rachel just gazed at the heart cake and Jimmy laughed a bit.**

**"So? Do you like it?" he teased.**

**"Wha?… How?… Why?…"**

**She looked straight into Jimmy's eyes. They were filled with something very special.**

**"There was something I've been meaning to tell you…"**

**The girl's face turned pink. 'Could he… Could he mean?…"**

**"Rachel, I lo-"**

**Jimmy was cut off sharply as though a baseball had suddenly hit him in the chest. He gasped as in pain. This gave worry to Rachel.**

**"Jimmy? Is something wrong?"**

**Jimmy didn't reply. He glanced quickly at his watch.**

**"Damn," He swore, "Err… Rachel, I need to go!"**

**"What? But what about-"**

**"Here's the money to pay the bill!" Jimmy quickly replied, fiddling through his pockets. Before his girlfriend could respond a curled pack of cash fell squarely in her lap. A breeze started to blow the bills away so she reflexively grabbed them. When she looked up again, Jimmy was already gone.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Mitch was trudging home with his pants dirtied and several tears in his shirt's sleeves from the cranky poodle. At least he hadn't actually gotten bitten. The thought of having to possibly go through rabies shots sent a chill up his spine…He was going to report that dog to animal control and the next time it was out and about….well….bye bye poodle! This detective stuff was more dangerous than he thought!**

**Well… I guess I did get enough video for one day… **

**As the boy slowly continued home he noticed his target. This time however, the teen detective was running quite fast and with a look of worry took his face. The little camera boy became immediately curious about this and with no hesitation, Mitch leapt into action again. What was up with Detective Kudo? Was there a murder? A robbery?**

**Mitch managed to tail Jimmy into a dark, quiet alleyway. Mitch watched with his camera recording all of his target's moves. Which were rather shocking. The poor detective had tripped and was lying on the ground. He seemed to be in immense pain. Hiding behind a garbage can the little spy was unsure of what to do. He should get some help but what if he missed something of great value. One thing was for sure though, time wasn't going to give him a better situation. He knew it was up to him to choose his path quickly. It was settled then, he was going to turn back to get some help. However, taking one more glance back at the detective he noticed his clothes were sagging and instead of a world class teen detective there was a child.**

**The shrunken detective got up still gasping from the pain of his major body change. A cell phone rang from his pocket and the boy dug through his now overlapping clothing to grab it.**

**"Hello?" he answered the phone.**

**"!"**

**"Oh, Dr. Agasa!… Umm… Yeah… I know the time…I just got a little bit carried away."**

**Mitch's gasped. The boy sounded exactly like Conan but it couldn't possibly be….**

**The voice on the other side of the phone continued to complain.**

**"I know, I know, if those men find out I'm Jimmy Kudo, me and Rachel and all the people around me will be in mortal danger." He said it tiredly with an air of defeat. "Don't worry. It doesn't look like anybody caught me changing. Hopefully we will all live for a while longer…"**

**A panicky Mitch quickly withdrew his head as Conan double-checked the alleyway. Mortal danger? Death? What HAD he stumbled into?**

**"By the way doc, could you give me a ride? I'm a bit stuck."**

**"……."**

**"I'm in a alleyway near the Galaxy buffet."**

**"……"**

**"Okay, I'll be waiting."**

**As Conan clicked off the phone, the little spy remained frozen in his hiding spot…traumatized by what he had just seen with his own eyes. The Truth. Looking down he noticed his camera was still on. He hit the replay and quietly played back the last few minutes of the video. There on the shining screen was the great Jimmy Kudo's secret, in living color….**

* * *

**_My evil secret revealing mind strikes again. Muahahahaha! I hope hope you enjoyed this chapter because I nearly lost it to my stupid freezing computer. _**


	4. Problems

**Okay, I updated for the sake of the reviewers. I'm really sorry for making you die of the suspense. It's just I've been really busy... Okay, I've been really lazy. All in all, I think my humor is beginning to really kick in. All thank to the recent humor fictions I've been reading recently. By the way, I have some bad news. My chapters may be shorter or so because I'm not the much of the fanfor Case Closed that I used to be. I think that may change though if the can air the new episodes already. YOU HEAR THAT FUNI? I'M TIRED OF WAITING! OO Uhh... Right. Let's get onto the fiction shall we and I still don't own Conan, Amy, Mitch, George,Mitch's mom, or any of them. Thank you!**

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

**That night remained scarring as ever for our poor little spy. As the crickets outside sang with the nice stray tone-deaf cats, Mitch paced in his room with endless thoughts. It was already bad enough that his trust in science had backfired on him and now his video camera might as well have a label that reads 'Property of the snotty- Err… Precious angel, Sara.' To top that all off, his best friend aside from Amy is actually the savior of the Japanese police force. This was even was even worse then the toilet incident a few weeks ago.**

**"Oh man… What should I do?" the boy asked knowing full well there was nobody around to answer, "I can't believe Sara was right about Conan being Jimmy Kudo. Is everything I know a lie? Oh no… Than that would mean…!"**

**Mitch whipped his head around to look at 'Yaiba's autograph' sitting innocently on his nightstand. There was a moment of silence…but soon Mitch shook his head.**

**"Nah, that wasn't some underpaid guy in a costume," he said coming to a conclusion.**

**With that the junior detective went back to pacing and thinking of how to overcome the mess he was in.**

**"Now how am I going to save my camera?"**

**Mitch halted suddenly. A glint of good news had hit him.**

**"Wait a sec. Sara can't win the deal if she doesn't have solid proof that Conan is Jimmy. It may just be prolonging my loss but maybe I'll manage to think of something before then. Hm… And now that I think about it, knowing that I have an undercover high school detective as a friend could have it's advantages. Yeah! This is going to be so cool!"**

**"Mitch? Are you still awake?" a feminine voice asked from outside the boy's room.**

**"Uh…. No," Mitch lied. Then he realized what he had just done….duuh.**

**So it didn't surprise him that his door still opened to reveal a tall woman that somewhat resembled Mitch. Her hair was wildly out of place and her face looked as though it had a thousand bee stings…all puffy and swollen.**

**"Mitch, you know how much trouble you are already in," she said in an extremely stern tone.**

**Mitch gulped and forced on a fake grin. He remembered what happened earlier… (START FLASHBACK)**

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

**"Oh dear, oh dear, where are you Mitch," his mother cried.**

**"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he just went over to a friend's house and wasn't looking at the time…" Mitch's dad suggested, looking into the darkness outside, "… on purpose. Look, we'll call them up and see if he's at their house."**

**"O-okay," she whimpered back.**

**Today their little boy should've come straight home after school, but something had definitely gone wrong. The clock was now nearing ten! So the two worried parents were now calling every house their boy could possibly be at.**

**"Sorry, he's not at our house."**

**"Do you know what time it is? And no, I haven't seen him."**

**"I'm afraid no but if he shows up I'll notify you immediately."**

**"HI YOKO!… Wait a second… You're not Yoko… Oops… Err…. Ahem, Detective Moore Agency, how may I help you?… … … No, haven't seen the brat."**

**The phone was banged back onto its pedestal.**

**"Oh, where is he?" the mother worried again.**

**"Okay, maybe we should call the police," her husband stated dialing another number. "Hello, yes, I have a boy who went missing. He is 7 years of age and is…"**

**Just then the front door was opened to reveal a little boy who was non-other than Mitch himself.**

**"… in a LOT of trouble."**

**After that it was all downhill for our little spy… Really down hill! (END FLASHBACK)**

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

**"Don't make us ground you for another three months," she continued.**

**"Err… I… Well… Um…" stuttered Mitch.**

**"I WANT YOU IN BED RIGHT NOW!" the women commanded whipping a finger at his bed.**

**"Yes mom!" Mitch quickly said dashing to the bed as fast as his little legs could carry him.**

**"Now, go to sleep! We are going to have a very…long…talk…tomorrow!**

**With that Mitch's mother clicked off the lights and left the room. However, in bed, Mitch continued to wonder what would become of his knowledge of Conan being Jimmy Kudo. Would he be able to prevent Sara from finding out? Would he somehow become part of a secret undercover mission? One thing is for sure, though. He had to hide that video that he recorded from ALL wandering eyes. Now if only he could find out where his parents hid it.**

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

**Mitch walked into class slowly that day. The recent events still repeating in his mind (boy, were his parents mad!) and now he had even another big problem. How was he going to act as though nothing happened last night? He had already decided on not letting even Conan know his newfound secret but it would be hard to keep it that way. He took a deep breath and scanned the classroom for his friends. George seemed preoccupied in threatening some kid and Amy was doodling something as tears swelled up in her eyes. Amy looked up for a few seconds to notice her freckled friend.**

**"Hey Mitch…" Amy said rather depressingly.**

**"Hi Amy... Er.. What's wrong?" asked Mitch, taking his seat next to her.**

**He didn't need to continue however as he saw on her notepad, a badly drawn bird surrounded by several badly drawn flowers. On the top of them were the letters RIP drawn boldly in black crayon. Seeing this Mitch decided to keep his mouth shut and let her endure the tragic death of a small feathery organism.**

**"Sorry, I'm late you guys," Conan chirped walking towards Mitch and Amy.**

**Mitch's heart stopped. Everything from last night came rushing back to hit him.**

**'_Okay… Act normal…' _he thought to himself, _'Conan's still Conan. Nothing has changed. Nothing has changed! NOTHING HAS CHANGED!'_**

**Mitch sat silently in his desk with his eyes fixed solidly on Conan while sweat was began to trickle down his forehead. His mind was so transfixed on Conan he failed to notice the look of worry on his friend's face.**

**"Err…. Mitch? Are you okay?" The bow tie bearing detective asked.**

**When the junior detective didn't respond, Conan looked to Amy for answers. She simply shook her head at him between tears and went back to adding more badly drawn flowers. Giving Mitch one more quizzical look, Conan took a seat at his desk and waited for class to begin. To be honest, today wasn't exactly his day either. It was painful to leave Rachel like that. If only Dr. Agasa had mixed up more of that temporary antidote maybe he would've enjoyed it longer but for now it was back to being Conan.**

**It wasn't long before the class was silenced by loud ring from the school bell. Late students raced to get into their assigned seats as others readied their supplies. To Conan it seemed nothing had changed, but he was in for a rude awakening…**

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

**Okay, There you go people. I know it's short but I want to put all of poor Conan's torture in one chapter. This chapter was for Mitch's torture... I know, I'm wierd... and insane...**


End file.
